First Love Dies Hard
by Darla Winifred
Summary: William gets turned. He's in love with his childhood friend Elizabeth, not that wicked witch Cecily. When Drusilla comes along and turns him. He never forgets the girl that lit up his life. Skip ahead to 2003. Vamp Spike comes across his golden beauty aga
1. Default Chapter

AN: Buffy is not the slayer. Drusilla and Darla died 50 yrs ago. Angel never god cursed with a soul by those sneaky gypsies and Faith is the slayer but not all evil and such with Willow, Xander, and Oz was scoobies and Giles as a watcher. Think season 3 scoobs cause they're still in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't really get why I have to do this? We all know I own nothing. Okay well not so true, the character of Ruby is mine but still. You can even borrow her if you ask me real nice though. Anyways like I was saying. Sadly, I own nothing of the Buffyverve. Sigh.

William watched his secret love from afar. She was a golden goddess. She would never notice him though. Not in the way he yearned for. A childhood playmate that had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Effulgent. His bloody awful poetry would get him no where with a noble woman such as Elizabeth though. Edward Foxmoore approaching the object of his affections propelled him out of his thoughts. Jealousy ripped through him as she laughed at something he'd said. He watched for a few more moments before he finally could not take it anymore and stormed out of the party into an alley. A raven haired beauty then approached him with feline like grace and...

Spike was ripped violently from his dream by the sound of a female scream from downstairs. He growled in frustration and sat up in his bed. Bloody hell! Another dream about her. He remembered his Elizabeth perfectly. Every detail of her down to her unique scent of vanilla, He was such a soddin poof. William all over again when his thoughts turned to Elizabeth Winters. He'd loved Drusilla; he really had but not nearly like he'd loved Lizzy. The loony bird had known it too. Always rambling on about how her Spike loved the sunshine and would never be completely in the dark with her. "Didn't really matter anyways. Dru'd been all to dedicated to her "Daddy," Angelus.

Both women in whom he'd loved had died long ago. Dru staked by a slayer and Elizabeth of the Yellow Fever. He'd returned to his home about three after he was turned for her. He'd been in the graveyard and seen it.

Elizabeth Winters Foxmoore

Beloved Daughter

Devoted Wife

Loving Mother

Victim of Yellow Fever

He'd almost greeted the sunrise that morning but Dru had come and dragged him away in the nick of time. He sighed at the still painful memory and crawled out of bed, slipping on a pair of black jeans and a black tee and headed downstairs.

Angelus had some brunette haired girl chained to the wall was now taking a whip to her. Spike sighed. Never was one to torture his dinner.

"William my boy," Angelus acknowledged his presence, "Just has a little fun. Got myself a screamer here." To prove his point, he took the whip down on the girl's chest hard. The girl let out a scream of pain that gave great pleasure to both vamps.

Spike smirked, "You have your fun peaches. 'M gonna go grab a bite to eat."

Angelus didn't reply, he was too busy grinning evilly and selecting a new torture device.


	2. CHapter 2

"Come on Buffy!" Buffy Summer's best friend Ruby Singer sighed heavily, "You need to get out and have a little fun. Breaking up with The Great Jockstrap isn't the end of the world!"

A small smile crept onto Buffy's lips at one of her friend's many names for her ex. Never Riley, oh no. Captain Cardboard, Whitebread, The Great Jockstrap but never just Riley.

To a seventeen year old girl, breaking up with the quarterback **WAS **the end of the world though. She sighed and shook her head. It didn't matter. Riley Finn was nothing more than a cheating, lying sack of shit.

Ruby sighed once more and hung her head, "Do you want me to go shove a football up his ass? It'll be my pleasure, I mean really. It would make my lifetime and hey, it would probably make you happy too."

Buffy couldn't hold back a giggle. She knew Ruby would do anything for her, vice versa. Having Ruby shove a football up Riley's ass would be funny. She shook her head, "No, that's okay Ruby. As much as I'd like that, no."

"Fine, I really wanted to do it though. You'll just have to make it up to me by coming out with me tonight," Ruby smiled brightly.

"Fine," Buffy sighed in defeat, "But only for a little while Rubes. I really don't want to run into him tonight."

Ruby lit up, "Yeah! We're gonna tear up The Bronze tonight!" Ruby offered Buffy a bangle covered arm to help her up off Ruby's bedroom floor, "Let's go get ready."

_AN HOUR LATER_

"Ruby, I dunno about this outfit and makeup..." Buffy said hesitantly. Ruby had put her in a dangerous looking red silk top with a v-neck that plunged down to her bellybutton and showed a VERY large amount of cleavage. It was only held together in the back by one little tie and it was tucked into a leather micromini. When she said micromini, she meant it too. The skirt barely covered her butt. Then there was the makeup. Her eyes were smoked out with thick black eyeliner all the way around and her lips were painted blood red. Her honey locks were pulled up into a fancy pony-tail with curls every which way. A sexy black leather rope chocker was wrapped around her slender neck, the extra necklace hanging down in between her cleavage and large black hoops hung off her earlobes. Finally to complete the outfit, a pair strappy black leather stilettos. Her mother would kill her if she saw her like this.

"Nonsense," Ruby waved a dismissive hand, "You look oh so sexy Buff. You're gonna blow the whole Bronze away."

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. Aggressive Buffy is coming out tonight."

A smile crossed Ruby's face, "Good to hear."

Buffy turned to look over her friend. Ruby was decked out in hot pink sequin covered micromini that was as short as Buffy's skirt if not shorter with a rhinestone bellychain above the skirt that attached to her pink heart bellyring and a tight light pink tank that was split in the back to expose most of her back with a large lilac sequin butterfly holding the material of the tank together at the bottom. Her makeup was done in a very kittenish style and her long platinum blonde locks were down and straightened with large diamond star hoops peaked out of her hair. They BOTH did look unbelievable.

"Ready?" Ruby finally asked, offering her arm to Buffy for the second time that night. Buffy linked arms with her best friend and nodded, "As ever." With that, the two girls were off to The Bronze for a night to change their lives.

Spike entered a local club called The Bronze. It was a bleedin' dive compared to the clubs he was used to but it was full of pretty young things with necks. That's all he needed.

He felt eyes on him. It would be seconds before the birds started to swarms. He'd then select one stupid bint, take her out into the alley and get his fill. Blood and if he felt like it, sex. He took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a nice Jack Daniels. He'd just picked up his glass when the painfully familiar scent of vanilla and something unique that he hadn't smelt in over a century. He was going bloody fucking crazy for sure. First the dreams and now this. The next thing he knew, he'd probably start seeing flashes of golden...He then saw a flash of golden blonde hair as he'd predicted. Yup, bloody fucking crazy for sure.

Buffy and Ruby entered The Bronze and all eyes were on the blonde duo.

"Buffy?" Buffy heard a familiar female voice shrieked, "OHMYGOD! LOOK AT YOU!"

Buffy and Ruby both turned to see Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendal and the rest of her minions. They weren't that bad to Buffy or Ruby but still annoying to the point of no return. Ruby hated girls like them anyways. Rich bitches that thought they ruled the world.

Buffy blushed, "Um, hey Cordy, Harmony, girls."

"So like what happen?" Harmony asked, "You look HOT!" Maybe if you'd dressed like that earlier, Riley wouldn't have dumped you, Harmony added silently.

Buffy was still to busy blushing and being self conscious to answer so Ruby spoke up, "I just thought that she deserved a night out looking her very best. Isn't she a dish?"

"That she is," Cordelia agreed, "Riley's such a stupid ass. But then again, who knew you had all of that, under those jeans and peasant tops right?"

Buffy's blush increased, "Uh, thanks...I think?"

Ruby mentally scowled at the two girls. Bitches. "Come on Buffy, let's dance. Make the guys drool."

"Okay," Buffy nodded, happy to get out of there, "Let's get down."

Ruby laughed and pulled her best friend onto the dance floor just as a new song started to play. It took Buffy a few seconds to get into but was soon grinding and dipping it low like a pro.

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

_I'm feelin sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

_Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe_

_I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

_Baby the minute i feel your energy_

_The vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babe_

_I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

_Yeah_


	3. Chapter 3

Spike had glanced out onto the dance floor when the song had started in hopes of finding a girl that caught his eye. He carefully scanned the sea of dancers, grocery shopping. He froze completely when his eyes rested on _her_. There in the middle of the dance floor was his Elizabeth grinding up against some guy. He let out a low growl, startling the people around him. It was her down to every little curve. Okay well her choice of clothing bloody well changed but physically it was her. His demon was raging as some little boy dared to put his hand on his girl's backside. He had to use every ounce of his self control not to go rip her away from him.

'Go get her,' his demon hissed, 'Look at that filthy little fucker. Has his hands all over what is ours. Snap his insignificant neck and take her. Turn her.'

Spike liked this plan.

'Look at her. She oozes innocence. Imagine how tight she would be. Maybe, she could even be a virgin. How nice would that be? That could be ours forever. You blew it last time. Don't fuck it up this time,' his demon goaded on.

He definitely liked this plan, a whole bloody lot.

The song soon ended and Spike made his move.

"Hey isn't that Ruby?" Xander asked as he spotted the girl he was going to marry, she just didn't know it yet.

Faith and Willow rolled their eyes at the same time and Oz just smiled.   
"And oh, whoa," Xander stopped and did a double take, "Buffy Summers?"

Faith turned to look at the two blonde girls, also doing her own double take, "Holy shit. That is her. That break up with Riley sure did her some good."

"Hell yeah!" Xander said happily. Hmm, maybe Ruby and Buffy would be up to a threesome.

As if Faith had read his thoughts, she flashed him a smirk.

"What?" he asked defensively.

She just kept on smirking.

Buffy was just heading over to a table with Ruby when a cool hand gently caressed her shoulder and down her arm. Goosebumps formed on her bare skin. She turned around and was about to tell who ever was touching her to kindly remove their hand but stopped, mouth open. In front of her was the man that was probably the sexiest man to walk this green and blue planet. For some reason though, he felt oddly familiar. He could touch her anywhere he wanted. Ooh bad Buffy.

Ruby smirked at the two, "Hey, I'll see you back at the table. If you leave just tell me first." She gave them both a saucy wink and walked away.

"Wanna dance pet?" he asked her smoothly, not once even noticing Ruby and she just about fainted. That accent. Ruby would tell her to just jump him here and now.

"Pet?" Buffy raised an eyebrow, mustering up all the confidence she could, "Have a name you know."

"You gonna tell me it then luv?" he smirked. She just about melted. That was SO much more appealing than Ruby's smirk! When Ruby smirked, they were more than likely going to do something that was gonna get them in trouble. This was pure sexy.

"Buffy," she announced, "Buffy Summers."

"Well Buffy, Buffy Summers," he said, drawling her name out sexily. She shivered. God help me, "'M Spike."

She smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you Spike. And yes, I'd love to dance with you."

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor just as a slow song started. Someone up there liked me for sure.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. I was nothing more than playdoe.

Spike was in heaven and it was only going to get better and better. Pretty soon he'd have her in his bed tonight and forever. He pulled her as close as possible. He was totally unashamed of his hard on. It was what she did to him and he bloody well wanted her to know it. His possessiveness grew stronger and stronger ever second that passed. He was never letting her go. He'd found her again and this time, things were gonna go the way he wanted them. No soddin Edward Foxmoore's to fuck this up for him.

"You're so beautiful kitten," he whispered into her ear, "Never wanna let you go."

He could feel her blush, the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. He couldn't wait to have a taste. "Thank you but you barely know me."

Oh how bloody little she knew, "I know pet but I want to know you. Every single one of your quirks, faults, traits, I want to know everything that makes you..." he almost let an Elizabeth slip. Better stick to the pet names before he bloody blow it, "Buffy."

"I'm really not all that interesting," she giggled, "If you want to meet someone interesting, go find Ruby."

He frowned. So unconfident, "But you are luv. You're special and don't you ever bleedin forget it."

God he sounded like a soddin pounce.

She gave him an embarrassed smile and went back to dancing with him silently. She wasn't used to being complimented so much. Sure Ruby would always tell her how kick ass some of her outfits are or how good her drawings in Art were but nothing like this. Not ever. No, that wasn't true. Ruby's words from the night Riley broke up with her echoed in her head,

_"He needs to be dating someone like Cordelia Chase or Harmony Kendal. Someone that could match his popularity. I was so stupid for even thinking that he could actually really like someone like me," Buffy said sadly, looking away from Ruby. _

_Ruby grabbed Buffy by the arm and shook her head, "Why do you say stuff like that?"_

_"Say stuff like what?" she asked, still not daring to look Ruby. _

_"**Someone like you**. Any guy would be damn lucky to have you Buffy and you know it. You're beautiful and smart and loyal and funny. Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendal are big bitches with loud voices. That's it. You're special."_

_"Ruby," Buffy sighed, finally giving a glance at her best friend, "Please."_

_Ruby shook her head again, "You don't have to believe me but it's true and I know you better than anyone. Riley Finn would be thanking his fucking lucky stars if **you **choose someone like **him."**_

Those two simple statements had helped her through the whole breakup.

The slow song ended and a new song started. A small smile played on her lips as she recognized it. The song represented everything she wanted. She softly started to sing along.

_I...was waiting all my life in a room _

_(I'm all about you) _

_And now...I'm staring in your eyes in shea flour _

_(I'm all about you) _

_And in my mind, it comes to reasoning _

_But there's a feeling coming over me _

_I want to show you, _

_But there's nowhere we can really be free _

_Everybody's watchin' _

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together _

_Take me away, _

_Take me far away from here _

_I will run with you _

_Don't be afraid _

_Navigatin' at the steer _

_Soon, but son, we will run _

_I try...to remember when I was just a child _

_(In a roo-oom) _

_And my...imagination used to run wild _

_(I never knee-ew) _

_Then nothing ever as it seems to be _

_When you dream of life as a reality _

_It should be easy when two people love each other --to me _

_Everybody's talkin' _

_Wouldn't it be good if people understand us...? _

_Take me away, _

_Take me far away from here _

_I will run with you _

_Don't be afraid (afraid) _

_Navigatin' at the steer _

_Soon, but son, we will run... _

_We will run. _

_Whoooaaa whoa whoa whoa _

_We will run. _

_Oh yeah yeah yeaah _

_Wouldn't it be good if people understand us? _

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together...? _

_TAKE ME AWAY! _

_Take me away, (take me away) _

_Take me far away from here _

_I will run with you _

_Don't be afraid (Dont...Be...Afraid) _

_Navigatin' at the steer _

_Soon, but son, we will run _

_Run, whoa whoa whooaa _

_I will run with you wherever you go _

_Don't be afraid _

_Lets runaway and at the steer _

_Soon, but son,_

_We will run._

Spike inwardly smiled, not smirked. So his girl wanted to run away. He didn't have one problem with that. He'd take her away. And they'd live happily ever after. He couldn't wait.

"Let's get out of here kitten," Spike whispered silkily into Buffy's ear.

Buffy froze up for a moment and then nodded, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby sat and smiled at the blonde couple. He really liked her. Ruby could just tell. Anything to make Buffy happy. She was the sister Ruby had never had. Other than Nana Carol, the only true family she had too. Sure she had a biological drunken jackass father that was prone to hitting and a mother that was too depressed to get off the couch but they didn't count. They were only by blood but not by love. She sighed and looked down into her drink. No need to start that now. She looked up again to see Buffy and her new "friend" coming her way. She smiled at them both, "You leaving?"  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah huh. Ruby this is Spike and I really like him. Will you cover for me?"  
Ruby let out a small laugh, "How many times have you done it for me? Not a problem at all." She paused and looked Spike up and down, giving a pointed look at his crotch, "I want full blown details tomorrow. Maybe they call him Spike for a reason."  
Spike smirked. To bad Buffy wouldn't be seeing this chit tomorrow.  
"Okay Rubes," Buffy laughed, "Thanks. Night." With that, they started to exit, The Bronze.  
"Have fun you crazy kids!" she called after them, "And remember, no glove no love!"  
This caused a few people to turn and look at her. Kids from Sunnydale High and college regulars just shrugged it off due to the fact that it was Ruby and returned to whatever they were doing.  
Yup, her reputation was still withstanding.  
She then felt eyes on the back of her head. Being a girl of her rep, she was used to it and trained to feel it when someone was looking at her.  
She turned to make eye contact with Xander Harris. He was sitting at a table with Willow Rosenberg, her boyfriend Oz and Faith Evans. The group that was known for much weirdness to revolve around them.  
I flashed him a smile and stood up. She had a sudden urge to dance. She broke eye contact with him but headed over to his table.  
  
"Hey Harris," Xander looked up and couldn't believe it. Ruby Singer was talking to him, "Wanna dance?"  
He nearly choked on air in shock. Faith gave him a hard pat on the back which snapped him out of his daze, "Uh, yeah."  
She flashed him a bright smile, "Coolness." With that, she pranced off to the dance floor, Xander in tow.  
Xander was happy beyond belief. She was willing dancing with him. She'd asked him!  
"Ruby," Riley Finn appeared behind here, "Where's Buffy."  
Ruby turned around and smirked at Riley. He had his bonehead friends behind him.  
"She left. Go please." With that she turned back to dancing with Xander.  
He then grabbed her shoulder roughly. Ruby froze. Before she could speak up, Xander shocked her and himself and did, "Hey Riley. I can vouch that Buffy left okay. I saw here. Leave Ruby alone."  
"Did the whore leave with some guy?" Riley demanded, "God, you're such a fucking slut, it's rubbing off on her."  
Every muscle in Ruby's body went ridged "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"  
"Riley, I really..." before Xander could finish his sentence, Ruby acted.  
She hauled back and punched Riley as hard as she could in the nose, "Don't you ever fucking talk about Buffy or me that way do you hear me you bastard!" She then kneed him in the crotch. Riley doubled over in pain, one hand clutching his bleeding nose and the other his crotch. Xander couldn't help but feel sorta bad for Riley after that move but not really. Must just be the idea of being kneed in the balls.  
Ruby turned to Xander, "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish this dance Xander. Maybe some other time?" She then leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "Night."  
Xander nodded mutely as he watched her disappear into the crowd, still stunned from her hitting Riley but more so of the kiss  
What a night.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. She was making out with a complete stranger in the alley that The Bronze exited in. It was invigorating. It was bad. Being bad sure was sweet. No wonder Ruby was the way she was. Oh yeah, this was good.  
Spike pulled away from Buffy's lips and started to nuzzle and kiss her neck, picking out the spot where he was going to bite her. He finally found the spot and started to suck on the skin to the point of pain. She'd have to learn to take her pain with her pleasure. Once he'd successfully left a large hickey he pulled away once more.  
Buffy whimpered at the loss. She didn't want him to stop. Ever, "Spike..."  
"Shhh kitten," he whispered huskily, "Let me take you home and make you feel so good."  
He was having a hard time not vamping. He could hear her blood rushing underneath her skin.  
"Okay," she said quietly, "It's just..."  
Then Spike smelt it, fear. His demon had been right. His Elizabeth...his Buffy was a virgin. That was the final straw. His demon surged forward, screaming at Spike to claim her right there and then.  
Buffy looked up at Spike to continue her virginal confession and almost fainted. His once handsome face had morphed and was now bumpy and ridged.  
"Oh god..."  
"Won't help you now pet," he smirked, his voice slightly lisped.  
She started to back away. Every step she took backwards, she took forward.  
Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE!?!  
As if he'd read her mind he explained nonchalantly, "Wonderin what I am kitten? Well let me make it easy on you and tell ya. Vampire here."  
"No," she shook her head, "Vampires aren't real!"  
"That's funny," Spike smirked, finally backing her up against the wall, "Figuring that there's one standing right in front of ya."  
"A-are y-our...a-are y-you g-going t-to, t-to k-kill m-me?" she stuttered, clinging to the wall.  
Spike leaned in close, pressing his hard body up against her soft one, "But you won't stay dead."  
Buffy gulped, getting it. He was going to turn her, make her into a vampire...a monster, "No."  
She then started to struggle to get out of his grip which only turned him on more, "Oh just like that luv."  
She froze, realizing that something VERY hard was poking her in the stomach and stopped. Oh shit, "No!" she repeated herself "Let me go! Ihateyou! You're a monster!"  
Spike sighed. She was going to make this as hard as bloody possible. "So sorry baby," he whispered before he slammed her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious The last thing Buffy heard before everything went black, "So sorry baby." No you're not.  
  
Ruby sighed as she exited The Bronze into the alley. What she saw next shocked her.  
Spike had Buffy pinned up against the wall. She was about to go pull him off of her friend when he slammed Buffy's head against the wall, knocking her out. Tears rose in her eyes. Oh god no. As he picked her up in his arms and started to turn, she caught a glance at his face. It was messed up. Oh god no. She'd seen this before. Sunnydale wasn't so sunny when it came down to it. Their sleepy little town catered to things that went bump in the night. She'd lived in the wonderful land of denial with the rest of the town, till now. She didn't know what he was or how to stop him but she was pretty sure she knew someone who did. With that, Ruby rushed back into The Bronze to find Xander, Willow and Faith in hopes of saving her friend...before it was too late.  
She quickly wove her way through the crowd, praying to god that they were still there. She finally reached the table they were at earlier. They were there. By this time, the tears were coming welding in her eyes. What if Buffy was already dead? No! She couldn't think like that!  
"Guys?"  
They all came out of their conversation to look at a glossy eyed Ruby.  
"Ruby, what's the matter?" Willow asked carefully, "Are you okay?"  
"If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I escaped from the nut farm earlier, if you do god please help me! Buffy, she left with this really hot guy and after what happened with Riley, I headed out. They were in the alley and she was saying NO and then he knocked her out but his face, ohmigod his face! It was all wrong, bumpy and freaky looking! Please you have to help me please!"  
"Vampire?" Xander asked Faith who nodded.  
HOLY SHIT, "Oh god. Please. She can't die! She's my best friend!"  
"I know Ruby," Willow said, standing up and hugging her, "Come on. We'll help."  
"I'm going to go follow the trail," Faith announced. She liked Buffy and when it came down to it, she'd much rather the vampire to have Cordelia or someone.  
"I'm going to take Ruby to Giles's," Willow said, "I'll try to calm her down. That okay?"  
Ruby nodded and then paused, "Mr. Giles's the school librarian?"  
A sheepish look crossed her face, "Yeah, I'll explain on the way there."  
Ruby just nodded and shut her mouth. Things couldn't get any weirder.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike was in a particularly good mood as he neared the mansion with Buffy unconscious in his arms. So it hadn't gone quite as he had planned but what had he expected. If Buffy was anything like Lizzy, she'd fight him until the end. He had a hunch that Buffy was exactly like Elizabeth. He wouldn't have it any other bloody way. As he entered the mansion he could smell that Angelus had finished playing with his dinner and had gone out for seconds. Thank bloody god. That was one thing Spike had never thought of. There wasn't a bloody snow ball's chance in hell that Angelus was just gonna roll of and let Spike have a prize like Buffy for nothing. He exhaled a deep unneeded breath and sighed. He'd bloody well stake the poofer if it came down to it. Spike shook his head of all thought and gently brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of Buffy's face before he started to descend up the stairs.  
When he entered his bedroom, he carefully lied Buffy down on his bed. He then pulled open the chest at the end of the bed, pulling out a set of chains. Soon enough, he'd be able to let her out of these and they'd live happily evilly ever after.   
  
Ruby stared blankly at Willow, Mr. Giles, uhhh Giles and Xander. Silence, "Um okay, let me get this straight. You all aren't a bunch of super freaks but super heroes?"  
"Well I wouldn't say super heroes," Xander shrugged.  
"Okay fine, not super heroes but a group of people that kill the things that go bump in the night?" Ruby asked, still skeptical, "Faith is the slayer and Giles is her watcher? Willow is a witch that does spells and all that shit and Xander is along for the ride, helping Faith with the slayage along the way?"  
Willow and Xander nodded. Giles was to busy cleaning his glasses, "Yes, well quite. I know this all might seem a big odd but entirely true. I must ask of you to not speak of this to anyone. The identity of a slayer is supposed to be a secret."  
Ruby nodded, "Not a problem Mr. G. My lips are sealed. Hey, anyone wanna hear my version of the song?"  
"That's entirely not necessary," Giles sighed, putting his glasses back on, "Now, please do tell me about this vampire that kidnapped Buffy."  
Ruby sighed and nodded, "Okay well he was a total hottie for a vamp. Platinum blonde, not tall but not short, built like a freakin Greek god and had a thing for the color black. I guess you're standard gorgeous Goth. All I know is that if Buffy hadn't got to him and he wasn't a vampire, I'd of f..." She spared a glance at Giles who looked uncomfortable at her word choice;"...I mean I would had relations with him."  
"Did you possibly get a name from him?" Giles asked, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.  
"Uhhh, uhhh," Ruby thought hard, "Oh! Spike! I heard him say his name was Spike."  
Giles almost fainted, "Bloody hell."  
Ruby bit her lip, "Is that a bad thing?"  
"Yeah G-Man," Xander prompted, "Who is Spike?"  
Giles took a deep breath and started to explain, "Spike, also known as William the Bloody. The scrounge of Europe. He's known for torturing his victims with railroad spikes, ergo the name Spike."  
Willow paled, "Railroad spikes?"  
"Railroad spikes," Giles nodded, taking off his glasses and cleaning them again.  
Ruby shot up, "Okay, time to get Buffy back! I don't think she'll like a being tortured with railroad spikes one little bit!"  
Xander sighed and but a calming hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's okay Ruby. We'll help you find Buffy with out her being tortured by railroad spikes first."  
"This is all my fault," Ruby finally concluded, "If I wasn't such a slutty influence then she would have never been tempted to go off with him. It's my fault that Buffy's getting tortured with railroad spikes by William the Bloody,"  
"Come on now Ruby," Willow tried to sooth, "Buffy's a big girl and going off with Spike was her own decision."  
Ruby hung her head, "You're right. It's not my fault." It's so my fault.  
Just then, Faith came through the door, "Hey all."  
"Faith," Giles greeted, "Any news?"  
Faith sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Ruby, "Yup. Caught up with them a few blocks up. He was going into the old mansion. Didn't want to get too close. He was a master vamp."  
"Yes," Giles sighed, "William the Bloody to be exact."  
"Ooh goodie," Faith said sarcastically, "Didn't he kill two slayers?"  
Ruby let out a cry of distress, "Oh fucking great! I just don't want Buffy to get hurt. I couldn't give a flying fuck if he's killed slayers before! Let's go!"  
"Please do calm down Ruby," Giles sighed, "We'll get Buffy back safe."  
"Promise me," Ruby said solemnly, knowing he wouldn't but only hoping.  
"You know I can't do that," Giles said quietly,  
Silence.   
  
Pain. Intense pain. Her head felt like it was going to burst. She slowly tried to open her eyes but no luck. Everything was black and fuzzy. She was blindfolded. Well shit. What the hell was going on? Then things started to come back to her. Spike, Dancing. Alley. Vampire. Blackness. She started to sit up when she realized that she couldn't. She was chained. Double shit. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"There's my girl," she heard a hauntingly familiar British accent drawl, "Thought you were gonna sleep the night away."  
"Please," she whispered, tears flowing now "What do you want?"  
"Come on now kitten," he soothed, "None of that now. 'M not going to hurt you. I love you."  
"You can't love me!" Buffy exclaimed, suddenly finding her voice, "You don't even know me!"  
"But I do pet," he said silkily. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently stroked her face, "Not Buffy maybe but I do know my Elizabeth. You're exactly like her. From every curve to every quirk. I love you and I love Elizabeth."  
She flinched at his touch at first but slowly started to enjoy it. Hell no! Come on now Buffy! Get it together! He's an evil vampire that's going to kill you. Make you into a monster. Besides, he loves this Elizabeth.  
"No," Buffy whispered, "My name is Buffy, not Elizabeth. I've never even met an Elizabeth. Now please, let me go."  
He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and shook his head, "I don't know how it happened kitten but I've found you again and I'll be damned if I let you go again. You're mine."  
Buffy's eye tear filled eyes bulged under the blindfold, "Okay dude let's get some things straight! I do not belong to you! I belong to myself as in me, property of Buffy! Not Spike! I repeat, not Spike!"  
He let out a deep, rich chuckle, "Oh luv. If you only knew. You belong to me and you bloody well get used to it. Never gonna let you go."  
Buffy let out a loud sob, "Please Spike. I'll help you find this Elizabeth chick. Just don't kill me. Please..."  
Spike sighed an pulled Buffy into his eyes as best as her chains would allow, "Come on now kitten. No tears. There's no reason to cry. 'M never gonna hurt you. Gonna take care of you and love you until the end of time." He then started to nuzzle her neck.  
As time passed, with him holding her and nuzzling her she realized that he wasn't going to let her go. Maybe eternity isn't so long right?  
  
Ruby was sitting at Giles's kitchen table searching for The Bloody, William. The more she read the more scared for her best friend's life she became. This vampire was brutal. She absent mindedly flipped the page, her elbow knocking a thin, journal sized book off the table. At Giles's disapproving glance, she offered a, "Oopsies," and bent down to pick it up. She stopped to glance at the page, it had flipped open too. There was a piece of folded paper wedged in the middle. She set the book down of the table and pulled out the paper. As she unfolded it and looked at what it was, her eyes bulged and she almost fainted, "Giles..."  
There in her hands was a sketch of Buffy but she was dressed in an old Victorian dress.  
Giles looked up from his book, "Yes Ruby."  
"Oh my god Giles. Look at this."  
"Ruby, I know some of the pictures of what Spike's done are gruesome but..." Giles stopped mid sentence when Ruby shoved the drawing in his face, "Dear lord."  
"Giles that's Buffy but that isn't Buffy," Ruby stated.  
Just then, Willow, Faith and Xander entered the kitchen, both stopping when they were greeted with a "dear lord."  
"What's that matter?" Willow asked.  
"This," Giles explained, handing Willow the sketch.  
"It, it say's My Dearest Elizabeth, Giles," Willow pointed out, "Ruby, is Buffy's name Elizabeth?"  
Ruby numbly shook her head, "N...no. Giles what the hell..." Ruby was cut short when out of the picture rose a red mist that went right into Ruby's open mouth. She fell limp to the ground. Xander went to grab her but before he could, her eyes flashed scarlet and she stood, "Hello all. I'm Scarlet Winters, Elizabeth's sister and I'm here to help you."  
Silence.  
  
Angelus entered the mansion and was greeted with a new, a new and delicious scent. It was still strong and alive. Possibly Spike was finally understanding the joys of being evil and playing with his dinner a little? Not likely. Angelus followed the scent up the stairs, to Spike's bedroom. He quietly pushed open the cracked door to reveal a nauseatingly sweet scene. Spike had his arms wrapped around some human girl, his face buried in her neck but in his human form. Well, well, well. What was this? Spike had always been soft but this was sick. He was a vampire. What was so special about this one girl to spare her? He smirked and shook his head. He'd find out. Till then, he'd let Spike live in the fantasy that the girl was safe from him. What was Spike's, was always his first. He wasn't going to make an exception, ever.   
  
"E-excuse me but c-come again?" Giles stuttered.  
Scarlet sighed and sat down, "Scarlet Winters, Elizabeth's sister now would you all sit down let me explain what's going on please?"  
Willow, Faith and Xander nodded, stunned and took a seat.  
"Okay let me start of by saying, I know this all must be so weird to you all but I've been sent by the Powers That Be to explain to you the situation," Scarlet sighed, "Also, I should inform you that Buffy is alive and well. William would never let anything to happen to Elizabeth ever."  
"You knew Spike before her was turned?" Willow asked, stunned.  
A small smile graced Scarlet's lips, "Yes, quite well actually. He was in love with my sister Elizabeth."  
"So, he wants Buffy because she looks like Elizabeth?" Faith enquired.   
Scarlet sighed and shook her head, "No, no, no. Elizabeth and Buffy are the same soul and body. The only thing they don't share is a lifetime. I suspect that Buffy will start to have shot flashbacks of her times with William. How much he loved her, how much he does love her."  
"Will he hurt her?" Willow asked softly.   
Scarlet frowned slightly, "Not for the sake of hurting Buffy no but he will turn her."  
"We gotta stop him then!" Xander insisted.  
Scarlet sighed heavily once more, "William and Elizabeth, Spike and Buffy, they're soul mates. Destined to be."  
"They can't be soul mates," Faith frowned, "He doesn't have a soul."  
That was it for Scarlet. She was trying to be patient with the insolent people but it was no use. She slapped her hand down onto the table, "But he does! She is his soul you bloody twits!" She took a deep calming breath and continued, "I've already told you all too much. The girl, Ruby. Keep her safe. She's needed in the future. That's all I can say. This has been pleasant enough. Farewell all." With that, the mist seeped out of Ruby's mouth and she went limp in the chair once more. Not even a second later her eyes shot open and she started to gasp for air, "Fuck! What the hell was that!?!"  
"Are you okay?" Willow was at her side in a moments notice.  
Ruby took a deep breath and nodded, "I think so. One moment, I was me and then the next, everything was...blank. What happened?"  
"You were possessed by Elizabeth's sister who explained that Buffy's safe to us," Faith shrugged.  
"Buffy's safe?" Ruby asked hopefully.   
"Didn't I just say that?" Faith smiled.  
A wide grin broke out on Ruby's face, "Oh thank god." Oh thank god.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike woke up shortly after Angelus had been in the room. A quick panic over took him  
and he feverishly looked around for Buffy before realizing that she was still sound asleep in his arms. This was just where she belonged and where she was going to stay. He was bloody well gonna back up some things and his girl and then he'd get them out of Sunnyhell forever. Gone with out a trace they would be. Soon.   
  
AN: sorry, that was just a little filler chapter that I hope explained some things about Ruby but kept the mystery. Mind you all that like this story, reviews make me write quicker.   
  
Buffy let out a low moan in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Spike's chest. To anyone she looked like she was just sleeping. Little did anyone know that Buffy was going to get a reminder of her past self.   
Buffy opened her eyes and expected to see the black of the blind fold. No, what she saw shocked her completely. There in a large canopy bed was her. She cautiously looked around the room and took in her surroundings. She stood in a large Victorian type room. As her eyes rested on herself again, she was startled by the entrance of a short, pudgy black woman. The woman totally ignored her and walked over to the other Buffy. She gave other Buffy a sharp shake, waking other Buffy.  
"Good mornin' ta ya Miss Elizabeth," the woman said, "Time for ya to get up and face the day. Breakfast will be served in less than an hour."  
Elizabeth. Holy shit. Elizabeth looked an awfully lot like Buffy.  
Elizabeth sat up with a nod and stretched her slender arms over her head, yawning, "Okay Loretta. Let's get this bloody awful torture over with."  
"Lizzy!" Loretta scolded "What would your mother say if she heard ya talkin like that girl?"  
A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips, "Mother would say Loretta, "you're fired for teaching my Elizabeth such horrid language."  
Loretta let out a deep rich chuckle and nodded, "You got me dere Lizzy now outta bed. Gotta get you lookin like a proper young lady."  
Elizabeth sighed and stepped out of bed, "That I'm not."  
Buffy was way wigged now. This was to freaky but, it was probably a better state of mind to be in then chained to a bed by a vampire right?  
"Oh come on now miss," Loretta sighed, leading Elizabeth into a bathroom like room. Buffy followed, step for step, "You're a beautiful young lady that'll have all the bachelors fightin' for a chance to marry ya."  
Elizabeth sighed as Loretta stripped her of her night dress and helped her into her bath, "I just don't feel like a proper young lady though Loretta. Am I crazy for wanting to be out on my own, free, independent...able to marry whom I chose?"  
"And who would that be Lizzy?" Loretta raised an eyebrow, giving her a knowing smile.  
Yeah! Who Lizzy? Who did I wanna marry? Wait. Did I just refer to Elizabeth as myself? Way wiggy.  
"I know what you're thinking Loretta," Elizabeth sighed wistfully, "And it's not entirely true but William would never return my feelings. I'm positive he sees me as nothing more than a gawky little girl that he grew up with as a playmate. I'm sure he'd want to court a girl such as Cecily Adams or someone...someone beautiful."  
William? William who?  
Loretta sighed and took the scrub brush to Elizabeth's hair after dunking her head under the water without warning, "Miss Elizabeth, you make a tart like Cecily Adams look like Mrs. Edwardson. You are beautiful girl and don't you ever forget it!"  
"Ouch Loretta!" Elizabeth whined, "You don't have to scrub so bloody hard."  
"What am I gonna do wid you Lizzy?" Loretta laughed, easing up on her scrub.  
"Do you really think I make Cecily look like that old hag Mrs. Edwardson?"  
"With an additional ten years Lizzy," Loretta assured.  
Wow. Elizabeth was just as insecure as Buffy. Buffy sighed heavily as the similarities between the two girls kept coming.   
About an hour later Buffy was more than thankful she could bath and brush her own hair. Loretta showed no mercy. Buffy touched a lock of her golden hair and shuddered. Very thankful.  
She sighed and followed Buffy and Loretta down a set of stairs and into a dining room.  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. At the table sat her mother, her father, Dawnie and oh my god Ruby.  
Dawnie was currently stirring her water with her finger in a very Dawn like fashion.  
"Aurora Winters!" Buffy's, uhhh, Elizabeth's mother. Aurora? Okay not so much Dawnie in name.  
"Oh mother," Ruby waved a dismissive hand, "What's the difference is she does that. It's not like we have company."  
"Scarlet," her father sighed, "That's no excuse for bad manners."  
Scarlet? Okay then.  
Elizabeth smiled at her family members and took a seat in between Scarlet and Aurora.  
"Morning mother, father, Scarlet, Rory."  
"Elizabeth," her mother smiled.  
Buffy watched as the family ate their breakfast. It was more formal than with Buffy's family but it was so familiar it was scary. These people were her friends and family but they weren't. Elizabeth was Buffy but she wasn't. It made absolutely no sense but at the same time cleared everything up.  
They were now sitting in the living room when a servant came in, "Miss Elizabeth, Master William is here to see you."  
Scarlet nudged Elizabeth and gave her a wink when their parents were watching.  
Elizabeth frowned playfully at her sister and swatted her, "Do shut up Scarlet."  
Scarlet got a look of pure innocence that Ruby had used so many times before on Buffy. Okay this was now past wiggy and on to BEHOND wiggy.   
Elizabeth stood, straightening her skirts and nodded, "Please do send him in."  
The servant nodded and exited the room, only to return moments later with, oh my friggin god, Spike.  
"Elizabeth," he said timidly. Okay the face was Spike but everything else was way different. The dress, the hair, the attitude. God, since when did her dreams become the Twilight Zone? Buffy scoffed. Oh yeah cause her life was so normal at the moment.  
"William," Elizabeth greeted happily, "Hello. What can I do for you this fine day?"  
"W-well I was wondering, hoping that you would, maybe, possibly accompany me on a stroll this afternoon?" he stammered nervously making Elizabeth smile.  
"Yes of course William. I would love to go on a stroll with you. Shall we?"  
"Yes, quite. Let's get going," he nodded.  
Elizabeth turned to Scarlet, "Do tell mother and father that William and I went for a stroll?"  
Scarlet nodded and smirked, "Not a problem at all sister dearest."  
Elizabeth gave William a warm smile and they were off.   
Buffy watched them walk around all afternoon. They were so at ease with each other. They were both so in love with each other. Oh my god that was her and Spike wasn't it? Great, now she was getting symbolic dreams. And here she'd thought that dreams around squirrel's in pink tutus were bag enough. now they have to have meanings? Buffy was pulled out of her mental dream ramble when Elizabeth and William stopped at her house.  
Elizabeth smiled at him warmly, "I had a wonderful afternoon William. You're such magnificent company."  
William blushed slightly, "Thank you Lizzy. I always do enjoy my time with you. Shall I see you tomorrow at the Adam's party?"  
A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips, "Yes of course. I'll save you a dance." With that, she leant forward and William a seemingly chaste kiss on the lips, "Good evening William. I shall..."  
Buffy's eyes slowly opened to see black. Well that was just a dandy dream now wasn't it?  
AN: we'll aren't i just the updating queen? This is the second time today. Go Me!!! Does a victory dance. I'm just burstin with ideas. Anyways, with Buffy's dream Dawn's name Aurora is the name of the Greek goddess of the dawn. Aren't i just a clever little girl? lol. sorry. if u like it tell me. if you hate it, tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby sat quietly at a table at the Espresso Pump. She was tired and confused. She hadn't slept at all last night not to mention that it was only last night she had a lot dumped onto her. At least she knew that Buffy was okay. After Elizabeth's sister's spirit had possessed her, everyone had been wiggy around her. They weren't telling her something important.  
A familiar, "Hey sweetie," pulled her out of her thoughts.  
Ruby looked up to see her aunt Colleen who was also a waitress there, "Hey Aunt C."  
"Baby, what's the matter? You're normally glowing self looks like shit."  
A smile tugged at the corners of Ruby's mouth, "Oh thanks. That makes me feel so much better."  
"I'm just being honest honey," she sighed, "Now tell me what's wrong."  
All of a sudden, Ruby's chipped bright orange nails were the most interesting thing in the world, "Um, you know Buffy. Of course you do. She's missing."  
Colleen pulled out the chair and took a seat, "Oh Ruby. I'm so sorry."  
Ruby nodded, "That's not even the worst part Colleen. I saw it and I couldn't do anything about it."  
"Oh my god," she whispered, "Did you at least call the police right after?"  
"Yeah," Ruby half lied. What the hell were the police supposed to do? She did go get people that could help though.  
"Oh Rubes," Colleen said sadly, "I'm so sorry. I'm sure that's she'll be okay."  
Ruby nodded, "I just can't help but blame myself though. I mean why couldn't I have stopped him from taking her? Colleen if I wasn't such a slut of an influence she wouldn't have gone off with him," She'd been through this with the scoobies but it wasn't enough.  
"Oh come on now Ruby," Colleen scolded, "You know that's not true."  
"But it is aunt C," she whispered sadly.  
She when to look up at her aunt when things started to get blurry and started to spin.  
She tried hard to concentrate on what Colleen was saying but she heard nothing. She was spinning faster and faster every second. The world around her was melting away right in front of her. Oh god was the last thought she had before she passed out.   
  
AN: want to know what's up with Ruby? Review and you'll find out.   
  
Ruby's eyes shot open and she let out a harsh cough. The sight she was greeted with made her do a double take. There in front of her was herself but only not. She was dressed like the drawing of Elizabeth.  
"Dude, it's me..." she whispered sitting up slightly.  
Scarlet smirked, "We never were one for words were we? It was always about the actions."  
"Live fast, die pretty," Ruby shrugged. It was her life philosophy.  
Scarlet let out a laugh and nodded, "Quite. Listen Ruby, I didn't bring you here for to have a nice chat and a spot of tea. There's some stuff that you need to shown and told."  
Ruby nodded, "That's good cause I'm more of a latte kinda girl."  
Scarlet smiled and shook her head, "Always witty."  
"Chyeah," Ruby smirked, "Queen of the puns here. Now I'm guessing this is about Buffy."  
"Yes it is," Scarlet nodded, "Like I said, there's stuff that you need to see and hear."  
Ruby nodded, "Well shoot."  
Scarlet smirked and nodded, "You sure you're ready?"  
"Always."  
"We'll never change," Scarlet laughed and nodded towards a wall of mist to Ruby's right, "Now watch."  
  
"Spike," Buffy whispered, nudging him with her body. No response, "Spike!"  
Spike let out a sleepy moan and opened his eyes, "Yes kitten?"  
"Uhh, could you take this blindfold off? It's really annoying and the black is making me wig."  
He smiled slightly and nodded, "I guess we could manage that." With out further adue, he pulled of the blindfold. Buffy was slightly blinded by the light, "Oh, whoa, that's kinda really bright."  
Spike laughed lightly and nodded, "Sorry luv."  
Buffy turned and looked him in the eyes; a tender smile crossed her lips. The dream. William was still there. She could see it. Elizabeth had loved William. Maybe, maybe she was meant to love Spike? She mentally shook her head. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. She didn't love him. She didn't even know him. He kidnapped her and chained her up. But then again, he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Did he actually love her?  
"I had a dream," Buffy stated, "It was way wiggy. I like your natural hair color on you much better."  
He frowned slightly, "How do you know..."  
He was cut off by Buffy's lips. She didn't know what had possessed her but she kissed him. No, she knew. This was the kinda kiss that Elizabeth had wanted to give William.  
Spike wrapped himself around Buffy, holding her tight and deepening the kiss. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth which she happily allowed in.  
This was good, Buffy decided. Maybe she was supposed to love Spike. Maybe she wanted to love Spike. She reluctantly pulled away for air and looked into Spike's eyes once more, "I think I've wanted to do that for a century."  
Before Spike could respond, she kissed him again.   
  
Ruby watched wide eyed as the scene slowly disappeared. She turned back to Scarlet quickly, "That's what the scoobies wouldn't tell me isn't it? Buffy and Elizabeth are the same person just like you and me aren't they?"  
Scarlet nodded, "Yes."  
"And Elizabeth loved pre-vamp Spike didn't she?" Ruby pried on.   
Scarlet nodded, "Very much so."  
"And now part of Buffy wants to be with Spike," it wasn't a question but a realization.  
"Yes."  
"Anything else I need to know?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, not much," Scarlet shrugged, "Other than the fact that you're part of an ancient prophecy that could either end the world or save if from all evil."  
"Oh."  
  
AN: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 And another is called

Chapter 8 - ... and another is called.  
  
Spike was taken back by Buffy's kiss but he didn't pull away, on the contrary he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Elizabeth." He moaned. That made her stop for a second. A hurt look washed over her features. Sure she technically was Elizabeth but she wanted him to treat her like she was her own person.  
  
"What's the matter, Luv?"  
  
"Buffy." She told him. He then realized what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know that I am her but..."  
  
"You just want me to know that you are more than her. I'm sorry." She smiled.  
  
"Exactly, now where were we?" She asked leaning down.  
  
"Right here." He said grabbing the back of her neck and slamming her lips to his.  
  
"So are we any closer to finding her?" Faith asked Giles.  
  
"Close, we tracked down a few demons and asked if they knew a 'William the Bloody and they mentioned a building of some kind but nothing specific, it could be a house or a factory, anything really."  
  
Faith and Giles stood in the library as Giles searched through some random books.  
  
"I'll go out and look through some demon bars."  
  
"Fine, but be careful." She started to walk out the door but then turned around.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
Spike removed Buffy's shirt as she did his.  
  
Faith marched into one of the demon bars.  
  
"Hell boys." All faces turned to her  
  
Spike took off Buffy's pants, then her bra letting her gorgeous breasts fall out of the cups.  
  
Faith walked over to one of the green demons and instantly snapped his neck showing her power and the respect she requested. A few demons stood up preparing to fight but then quickly sat down regretting their decision. Faith smiled.  
  
Buffy took off Spike's pants, he wasn't wearing any underwear, how convenient .  
Spike lightly kissed down her neck and to her breasts. He took them in his mouth one at a time lightly sucking and biting gently as he removed her panties.  
  
"Now, boys. You will tell me what I want to know. Am I understood?" Faith asked twirling a stake in her right hand.  
  
Spike positioned himself at Buffy's dripping wet entrance and then pushed into her causing them both to moan out in pleasure and some pain.  
  
"My beautiful Buffy." He said giving her a moment to adjust to his size.  
  
Faith started to speak.  
  
"Now, who here knows William the Bloody?"  
  
"My Spike." Buffy said as she started to grind her hips in a slow sensual rhythm.  
  
"Now, tell me everything you know." She said to the entire bar when they all indicated that they knew who she was searching for.  
  
Their rhythm started to increase causing pleasure to shoot through them. They moaned each other's names as they continued.  
  
A demon was about to answer the curious slayer but then he saw Faith's eyes widened. Both the demon and Faith looked down at her chest and she say a the tip of a dagger sticking out with blood starting to drip out. When she fell she showed Angelus with the dagger in his hand.  
  
"I don't like little girls who ask so many questions."  
  
Their positions had switched and Buffy was riding him into oblivion.  
  
Giles' phone rang. He walked over from his office and picked up the ringing receiver.  
  
"Yes?... What?... How can she be... New Slayer?... In Sunnydale... I'm her watcher... Buffy Summers."  
  
Their climax's shook them to the core. they rode out the waves of their orgasms and then collapsed panting and breathing heavily. The moment Buffy fell onto Spike's chest she felt something go through her.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yes, Luv?" He asked as his finger threaded through her golden hair.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something hurts."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like my body has been invaded, like possessed."  
  
Authors Note-   
Like it? Please tell me.


	9. Chapter 9 What's Happening

Chapter 9 - What's Happening  
First Love Dies Hard

It raced through her like a spreading virus. She could feel it in her, crawling inside of her. Neither her nor Spike knew what was happening to her. Spike held her gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. Her body was going against everything it was meant to be yet it felt so right. It made no sense but that's just how she felt. She could feel her mental and physical strength growing, pressure in her arms, legs and stomach made her feel like she was being torn apart. It was filling every molecule of her body  
The room that enveloped them was dark with shadows in every corner. The room had a touch of fear and a lot of mystery.  
"Spike." She groaned. His fingers threaded through her golden hair as he wanted so badly for her pain to go away.  
"I'm sorry baby." he told her holding her tightly.  
After a few moments the door to Spike's bedroom opened and there stood Angelus. Both Buffy and Spike started to panic inside till Angelus opened his mouth. "Never thought you would have the guts boy." His snide remark made Spike want to question him, but Angelus could see it in his eyes. "You never did have the balls to turn anyone or watch me do it...tsk tsk. Never wanted to learn from me."  
"What are you talking about?" Spike didn't understand where Angelus was getting at.  
"You don't remember your tuning do you?" Spike honestly didn't, all he remembered was him and Dru in and alley then he woke up without a pulse. Spike shook his head.  
"When the demon possesses the little girl, very hot I might add, that's what happens to them." Spike looked down at Buffy as she shook. Angelus walked further into the room with a smirk.  
"When she's done care to share?" That made Spike's blood boil. How could he want to share the woman he loved? Did Angelus not recognize her? Sure he had only seen her once but still. Angelus saw the anger in Spike's eyes and backed off.  
"Guess you never did like sharing your toys." With that Angelus left the couple alone in the room. Buffy slowly looked up.  
"I'm a vampire?" Spike shook his head  
"No! Only way you could be is if I bite you then you bite me."  
"I don't understand."  
"Me either. he kissed the top of her head. "Me either."  
  
"She's probably going through it now" Giles managed to say as he filled his brown leather bag with stakes, crossbows and battle axes. Ruby, Willow, Oz, and Xander stood waiting for instructions from the watcher. After the weapons were in the bag, Giles brought out a tiny box, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a needle.  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Ruby anxiously wanting her best friend and former sister back. Giles filled the needle with the liquid.  
"We're going to get her. She's the slayer now and way too vulnerable to be in the clutches of a master vampire. His evil ways will brainwash her.  
  
"Let the Big Bad in." Spike smiled kissing down Buffy's naked belly and down to the apex of her thighs. Buffy laughed.  
"Get away you big perv."  
Buffy's reaction had stopped. She had just suddenly stopped shaking and she was filled with some kind of high that her and Spike were taking advantage of, quickly forgetting what had happened.  
"Big evil perv to you woman." He said with a smile as he crawled up her and kissed her on the lips. Before they could make love again little did they know that a little window in one of the walls was open and sheer small gusts of wind entered the window and floated to the bed where the couple lay. The spirits were sucked into their bodies. The couple feel limp, they were unconscious.  
  
When Buffy and Spike opened their eyes they saw an old Victorian style room with a big wooden bed in the middle. They looked down at their attire and realized they were wearing the same time clothes. They saw a young man sitting on the bed with a book covering his face. He appeared to be speaking as he wrote.  
"Elizabeth, your hair is like the sun..." The book moved to show William. Buffy smiled.  
"You were so cute." She laughed. Apparently William couldn't hear them. There suddenly was a knock at the door. They saw William slide the book under his bed when the maid came in.  
"Master William, Miss Elizabeth is here for you."  
"Thank you Victoria." He said as he straightened himself up and walked out of the room. The couple followed down the stairs following the brown haired William. Suddenly William came to a stop as well as Buffy and Spike. Elizabeth stood not facing them. Suddenly she turned around, a beautiful glow surrounded her and a smile lit up her face.  
"Hello William." William smiled and walked up to her.  
"Elizabeth, you are doing well this evening?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, and yourself?"  
"I myself am doing fine" Spike leaned over to Buffy.  
"You, my love, were beautiful. And still are." Buffy turned to him and smiled.  
"Do you remember this day?"  
"Not a bloody clue." Buffy laughed. Suddenly the maid ran in.  
"William, Elizabeth..." She said breathlessly.  
"What's the matter Victoria?"  
"It's Scarlet....something's happened!" This day was just starting to come back to Spike but before they could do anything their eyes snapped opened and they were surrounded by the Scooby gang. Spike felt a pain go through his arm and he looked down to see a needle in his upper arm. Xander and Oz had grabbed Buffy and covered her mouth not wanting her to scream. Spike wanted to do anything to get to her but he felt himself weakening. Buffy hadn't figured out how to use her slayer strength yet so she was as powerless as the day Spike had met her. Oz threw her over his shoulder and they all ran out of the house.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10 She'll be Loved

First Loves Die Hard

Chapter 10 - She'll be loved

Spike lay there weak, whatever they had injected into him it had done it's job. Why hadn't they killed him when they had the chance? He was diffidently vulnerable enough for them to kill him without even breaking a sweat. If only he knew what was coursing through him. The liquid was holding him down, he felt paralyzed and what was worse was the fact that he knew they were taking Buffy away and there was nothing he could do about it.

Did they know that Buffy was now a vampire? Well he at least thought she was a vampire. Nothing was quite clear in that area.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Giles's Apartment

"When the Slayer invades a body it's just like being turned into vampire. She would feel the same feelings, reactions and everything else, even the pain and the slight pleasure. Even a master vampire wouldn't know the difference until they hear a heart beat or smell the slayer." Giles informed the group as the sat in Giles' living room. Buffy was tied to a chair, she wasn't naked due to the help of Willow's wardrobe but she was pissed! Did they not know she was RIGHT there? They were talking about he like she wasn't even there.

She just stared at them as they watched her, waiting for something to happen. What did they expect to happen? Was she going to do magic tricks for god's sakes? They were maybe waiting for her to thank them for the rescue, but they had yet to receive the praise.

"Buffy they brainwashed you!" Willow and Giles were trying to convince her of that for the last hour, it was now getting dark. Buffy again argued.

"Again not THEY, HIM and he didn't brainwash me. I love him."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, which consisted of Willow, Oz, Xander, Ruby and Giles.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Giles cautiously approached her. "You are the slayer; you are destined to kill all vampires to protect the world."

Buffy wasn't listening to Giles she just held her chin up and looked away. But the Ruby came closer to Buffy. She didn't show any hesitancy a tall. She walked right up to her and knelt down to Buffy's eye level.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Buffy, you've got to believe us. We want what's best for you." Buffy smiled at Ruby.

"You were my sister." She stated what everyone already knew. No one knew that Buffy knew that piece of information.

"Spike and I were in love in a past life. Then someone announced something bad happened to someone named Scarlet and I automatically knew it was you." Ruby smiled then hugged her as a tear silently fell down her cheek. Ruby couldn't take this it felt like Buffy was fully there but she couldn't be if she thought she loved the man who tired to kill her. Ruby wanted to stop it and get her old Buffy back. The Scooby gang was still mourning over the death of Faith but they knew the cycle and they knew she wouldn't come back so they needed to concentrate on the problem at hand.

Ruby cleared her throat and turned to the Scooby gang.

"Ok, we need to go round up some demons to help us kill William the Bloody." With that Buffy's eyes widened.

"No!" Her faced scrunched up and she started to sob knowing there was nothing she could do. Tears started to quickly flow as her heart broke into several tiny pieces. They wanted to kill him. The love of her life and every other life before and after. "Please." She tried to say through the tears, which stung her eyes.

"Don't, please." Buffy was breaking down and everyone stopped to see the current slayer crying. They could see the pain and desperation in her eyes. There was pure sympathy in their eyes but they had to do what they had to do.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Angelus walked into Spike's bedroom to find his childe barely conscious. He walked over to the bed and a familiar yet distant scent filled his nostrils. He smiled.

"Spike, my boy. You screwed a slayer." Spike slowly lifted his head.

"What are you talking about?" It came out in barley a whisper.

Angel ignored his question and examined his arm.

"Damn they got you. The only the thing that can slow down a vampire. Poison, deadly. If only you're little slayer fuck toy was still here. We could heal you."

"What?"

"Blood of a slayer can heal, even only a drop."

Spike slowly threw the covers off himself and onto the floor to reveal a small puddle of blood. Angelus smelled it.

"Slayer virtue, Spike you are good."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door is always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

They all left hoping to round up a few demons to kill Spike. The appointed Xander and Oz to stay with Buffy to protect her slash hold her hostage.

After a few minutes Giles and everyone left, Buffy glared Oz and Xander with an evil eye. Xander turned to Oz.

"Man, I'm kind of scared."

Oz nodded. "As well you should me."

They turned around for a brief second when they thought they had heard something at the door. But Buffy came behind them and knocked their heads together sending them both to the floor unconscious.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

Spike was fully healed and him and Angelus stalked the dark streets trying to follow Buffy's scent. Spike had explained the entire situation to Angelus. He wasn't all for it, but Spike was family and it wouldn't hurt to have a slayer on their side. They kept picking up her scent but the losing it. After about half an hour they tracked a place here they were sure she would be.

They hurried towards the small apartment building. The moment the opened the small greenish door the saw Buffy knock out two boys. When she looked up and saw Spike her heart melted.

"Spike!" She ran into his arms and they shared a very passionate kiss.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"They said they were going to kill you!" Buffy's tears were starting to form again at the thought of Spike being dead.

"They can't get ride of me that easily; Pet." With that he grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Authors note - Like it? Hate it? Song is by Maroon 5 - She'll be loved. Ok, I really hope you like and I'm desperate for reviews and I'm admitting it so please please please review.


	11. CHapter 11 Idea

First Loves Die Hard

Chapter 11 - Idea

Giles, Ruby and the scoobies came through the door with no luck finding Willam the Bloody or Angelus.

What they saw shocked them Xander and Oz lay on the floor uncousious.

They both slowley lifted their head as everyone came in, thier head were pounding hard causing the giant migrane to overtake them. The groaned as they lais back ontop the floor not fiding enough stregnth to get up.

Everyone quickley ran over to the two hoping that they were ok.

"What happened to you two?" Willow asked hoping her guys were fine.

"Slayer stregnth, not just for fun." Xander managed to say between head pounds.

Willow and Ruby helped the guys get up and sat them on the couch as Giles went to get an ice pack.

He handed them to the boys as they put it on the sore spot. They both hissed as it touched thier heads.

"Were do you think Buffy would have been headed?" Ruby asked standing next to Giles with her arms crossed.

"Probably back to the person who had brain washed her." Willow proposed as she rubbed Xander and Oz's backs.

"We should head back to the house they were at and see if we can get her back." Gile ssaid grabbing a few weapons.

"We'll go with." Oz said standing up.

"We can't stay long they'll eventually figure it out." Spike said with Buffy's hand in his as they walked. Angelus followed.

"We'll just grab what ever is nessisary and leave." Spike then stopped and turend to Angelus.

"Why are you helping to us?" He hadn't really thought about it before till now.

"Well, I figured out why your helping here. Not for sex or for food. But Love and honestly that;s nothing I have ever witnessed and lets just say I like to be educated."

The two accepted that answer and they contiuned back to the house. The moment they entered the house thye went upstiar while Angelus tood watch. They contiunedup the stairs to grab Spike's thing so that they could leave for anywhere but where they were going the planned to just travel east and see where that would take them.

While in the room they fell onto the bed another flashback taking them over.

Falshback

"Something has happened to Scarlet!" The maid declared.

William and Elizabeth's eyes widened as the folowed the running maid.

A group of people crowed the street and including Elizabeth's parents and her sister.

"What happened?" She asked frantically till the crowd moved and scarlet lay on the floor. She was dead with her eyes oped and two pronged holes in the side of her neck. Elizabeth automaticaly went into Willaims arms for comfort and he held her as she saw movement in the alley near the street. He saw glowing gold eyes of some kind oif monster but it then dissappeared. William concentrated on hoding Elizabeth.

End Flashback

After the flashback Buffy had tears in her eyes.

Spiek gave her a hug and a gentle kss before they headed down stairs to see Anglus fending off the scoobies. If he really wanted he would have thier necks snapped in an instant but he refraned.

Spike grabbed Angelus and pulled towards to the stairs nera him and Buffy.

"Buffy we need to save you." Ruby pleaded with Buffy which only the tears in hers quicken.

He didn't brainwash me were in love please believe me I'll take any kind of test."

"What kind of test?" Giles asked.

"I don't know but anything."

Spike looked over at Angelus who was eyeing Ruby. She too was showing the affection back he smiled at her which made her blush anda smile creep over her face.

Spike smirked as he saw Angelus was gaing new feelings. Spike looed over to Willow and Ozwho seemed to be flirting unbeknowest to the rest of the group.

'This house turns people bloody mad' he though to thimself.'

Willow then snaped out of the gaze she shared.

"Uh Guys I think I might know a way." The yall turned to Willow.

AN - Only 2 chaps left everyone. and P.S you can go to my site and bvote about whihc stories willl be updated when. 


End file.
